teenage calzona
by arielcapshaw1010
Summary: callie and arizona are in a all girl high school and it's filled with lesbians. This is my first story, so if you don't like it tell me. I won't mind at all.
1. Chapter 1

_Arizona woke up bright and early, so she get ready for her first day of high school at Grey Solan High. After, she took a shower and put on a crop top on that you can see her belly button only when she stretches, a white long cardigan, jean blue skirt, and ruffles socks with white high top converses. Her blond hair had red bow in it. When she came down stairs her mom and brother were having homemade waffles. She had like two waffles, then went to get her black Jansport backpack and iphone with earphones and said bye to her mom and brother before she went to school with an earbud in her ear listening to blank space by taylor swift._

_When she got there it was 7:50 am, so she had 10 minutes to get her schedule and go to first period. Her first period is English with . When she walked in with two minutes to spare, she didn't know anyone and the anyones knew some from middle school . Arizona is a military brat , so she doesn't spend long period of time in one country. This move was different though because her dad told them that the Robins were staying till arizona finishes high school._

" _Hey you can sit next to me," this girl said._

"_Hi, im Arizona Robbins and thank you for let me sit with you and not look like a total goofball at the door."_

" _Callie torres and trust me you wouldn't look like goofball." she said_

_Callie torres had her dark black hair in a ponytail with a bow, a red loose shirt with her leather jacket, skinny black jeans with the bottom folded up two times, and high top black and white converse. Callie moved to seattle last year in 8th grade. She has a younger sister named Aria, her and her dad are very close more than her mom. That's all she got before 1st period ended._

"_Callie what period do you have next ?" Arizona asked her._

"_I have music and you ?" Callie asked._

"_The same, so lets go together." Arizona told her._

_When they walked into the room Addison yelled " TORRES ! where have you been ?"_

"_oh, you know here and there." Callie said with one big smile walking towards her with arizona glued to her side. _

" _Ummm torres, who is this sexy lady ?" Addison said looking at Arizona ._

"_Addison shut up, sorry about her ." callie said with a half of smile to Arizona._

"_Addison this is Arizona Robbins and Arizona this is Addison Montgomery . Callie told them_

"_This is no meet and greet students, go find your seats and begin copying what i have on the board." the teacher told them_

_Arizona found her assigned seat next to Addison while callie sat next to this girl named Anna. For some reason Arizona felt burning pit in her stomach as she watch them laugh and flirt with each other. Addison saw how arizona was holding her pencil so vigorously and followed her eyes at the two ladies._

" _she played for both teams if you're wondering." Addison was telling her._

_After 3 periods without callie and the last one with her, she was going to sit with her and flirt with her to see if she's into arizona._

"_Hey callie, you want to sit together ?" Arizona asked _

" _umm, next time ?, Anna asked me already, sorry." callie told her._

"_I'll sit next you" this girl said._

"_okay", arizona not looking up to see how gorgeous this girl is. not gorgeous at Callie though. Arizona looked up and realize she was hot . _

"_my name is Brittany and yours ?" she asked._

"_umm Arizona nice to meet you. Arizona told her ._

_Arizona and Brittany laugh and work really well and callie can see them having fun and was jealous, she hid it really well. _

_After class was over, brittany was waiting for Arizona and Anna was waiting for Callie . Callie secretly put her number in Arizona backpack, before Anna pulled callie out the room. so she can make out with Callie before her parent pick her up. Callie walks home and thought that it wasn't badass for your parents came to pick up everyday without an excuse. Brittany likes Arizona, so she walked Arizona to her house and kissed her on the cheek at her porch and went home. After that making out with Anna, she went straight home and lay in her king sizes bed till dinner was ready._

_Arizona ate dinner and after went to her desk and charge her iphone and started listen to music and doing her homework, and saw Callie's number._

**Arizona**

_hey you (;_

**Callie**

_hey :) was wondering when you_

_were going to find it /.\_

**Arizona**

_well, i found it . yay! lol_

**Callie**

_lol I see that :) I'm sorry _

_i ditch you for Anna .-._

_never again. promise_

**Arizona **

_No problem, my partner _

_was actually pretty cool_

_but i really wanted to sit_

_with you /.\_

**Callie**

_That's great, I know how_

_i can make it up to you_

_though, tell you tomorrow_

_goodnight lover. lol_

_callie and arizona went to sleep with a smile on both of their faces and could wait for tomorrow mornings._


	2. Chapter 2

Arizona woke up late the morning after and was late for first period. When she got to her first class some girl was sitting in arizona seat. "sorry," Callie told her .

"Hey Callie," Arizona said with a smile and flash those dimples that callie can't stand but this "hey" Callie didn't hear because Anna was on her like glue. Anna didn't let Callie out her sight, mainly because every girl want to be Callie. Anna really likes Callie, yesterday Callie gave her the wrong impression when they made out. Anna thought the make out session was a start in their relationship, but Callie just thought it was just one of those random hook ups. The period was so long, just looking at Anna flirting with Callie, at one moment in class, Callie saw Arizona looking at her and smiled at her. Arizona started to blush, as soon as she realized she got caught.

"She doesn't like her, if you are wondering." Addison says coming from behind.

"Then why are they together, ?" Arizona said aggressively.

"Okay, well being Callie's best friend, i shouldn't te-"

"Addison just tell me !" Arizona used her serious voice.

" Okay, but i didn't tell you nothing. got that ?". "okay". Well i'm not going to tell you, I-". Arizona cut her off .

"Addison you just sa-." Addison also cut her off.

"Arizona you cut me off, you didn't let me finish." Addison told her.

"Oh sorry, continue if you may." Arizona said the beginning sincere.

"Okay, well I wasn't going to say anything, but show you. Callie tells me everything and well we share our own dorm house, but yesterday i wasn't home till late at night with my girlfriend, so she messaged me yesterday and today in first and second. so here you go read away lover."

Before she read the messages, she went to sit down at a lunch table and began reading

Callie

I Like Arizona /.\ text me

back when you get a

chance.

Addison

OMG! yay. no more random

hook ups after school, i like arizona

and you and her would

make the the cutest couple ever.

Callie

So, like yesterday Anna grabs me

and pulls me to the bathroom door.

then she starts to attack my lips.

while she waited for her parents to

pick her up, and i was already turn

off by the fact she lives to close

and doesn't walk home. you think

so ? I dont even know if she

likes me. I felt bad leaving her

for Anna that tomorrow I'm bring

her doughnuts and pizza for lunch.

Addison

woah! wait to go callie! That really

is a turn off for you ? I know so. I think

that's a great plan.

Callie

okay, well goodnight mistress (;

Addison

Goodnight hoe :)

Arizona was happy about their plans for lunch,but also mad about the hook up after school with anna or the thought that callie does the hooking up after school a lot. well she doesn't have callie for third period which is before lunch. and the class shes missing right now, but she didn't care. she continued to read.

after third period…

"Hey Arizona look what i go-". Callie was going to arizona but she arizona look at her and turned away continue to talk to brittany. Callie then saw Addison and they ate pizza and donuts, while Callie vent to Addison about Arizona.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry i been busy with school, my grandma, dad issues, you know stuff.

So, everyone gets dorms, if you were there last year you can choose to move to a different one or stay with the one you have. If you're new you can pre-order one or get a random one. The school is filled with lesbians. The teachers are, the principle is. Every student is a lesbian. The school is one of the greatest school ever, all of the students go to college or university. And when carlos found callie kissing a girl, he sent her off to go to this school to have people support her because her mom and dad cant cause of religion and they don't know anything about liking the same sex. At first, they didn't let her in because she's bisexual but a little money here and there, might do the trick.

Callie and Addison stayed in there own dorm. Arizona on the other hand pre-order hers but didn't know her dorm room was next to callie. Arizona roommate was Emily Fitch. Emily her girlfriend Naomi Campbell were girlfriends since 6th grade. While they were talking they were setting up their dorm. Naomi lives in another building with Gail peck.

1st period tuesday long period.

"Okay class before you sit down go stand in the back of the wall. we have new seats."

There are 4 seats in a cube so two on one side and two on the other.

" So, in this table we have Holly Stewart and Callie Torres and the side Gail Peck and Arizona Robbin. okay ladies, go to your seat." This went on for about 10 minutes. " You ladies have about 20 minutes to get to know each other. and go."

"Hi my name is Holly Stewart and you guys ?" Holly asked. "Hi my name is Callie-" callie couldn't continue because Gail began. "We all know each other's names when sat us with each other Holly, Callie, Arizona, and then I. okay gosh."

Well i'm sorry, you don't have to be so blunt and i was starting a conversation which none of us is doing ! Holly told her. After that they did silent reading for 50 minutes and callie was resistent to talk to Arizona and only talked to Holly or read her book.

"Okay, Class turn to page 21 and work on section 1- 5. you've 20 minutes. GO !"

After finish the first section Callie looked up and Arizona was looking at her and Arizona quickly looked back down and continue doing her work. Callie got a paper and wrote:

Dear Arizona,

You know my actual name is calliope and i hate it don't get me started on my middle name. :)  
\- Callie

Dear Callie

What is your middle name i promise i won't laugh my heart or my butt like the ants do lol. :)

-Arizona.

"Okay time to pack up ladies, off to 2nd period."

"Arizona you don't get to know my middle name that easily." Callie teased her.

"Awwww why not Calliope ?" Arizona asked with a grinned as they walk to second period together.

I know this is really short and i Promise the Next one is going to be long.


End file.
